


Hunter Or Hunted

by ScarletWarriorOfHearts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWarriorOfHearts/pseuds/ScarletWarriorOfHearts
Summary: Argent, Winchester, Lightwood. Sound familiar? It should.The Argents are a powerful, wealthy, aristocratic family of werewolf hunters that date back to more than 400 years. The Winchesters are Men of Letters and hunters. The Winchester bloodline goes back to their ancestors; Cain and Abel. The Lightwoods are a very old and very powerful family of Shadowhunters. They are members of the Clave.You fear them? You should. After going to literal Hell and back, the Winchesters are done. The Argents are fed up. The Lightwoods are tired of it.And with Angels and Werewolves on their side, they're invincible.Supernatural creatures are the least of your problems if you have them on your ass.Speaking of, along with being a hunter comes the constant looking over your shoulder; it becomes an instinct.But this time, it's not only their shoulders they'll have to be looking over.Above, below, they're everywhere. They're vengeful. They're ruthless.It's like a game of prey v.s predator.But who's the prey, and who's the predator?





	Hunter Or Hunted

_Run._

 

That was the first thing on **Alec Lightwood's** mind when he saw... _that_. Whatever it was. It was big, and if he didn't get out of there fast, Alec would've been fucked. He rushed away from the beast, desperately calling out for his sister.

 

"Izzy? Izzy?!"

 

He and his sister **Isabelle Lightwood**  had gotten separated when this bright light appeared, and next thing you know, they're falling from the sky like Angels falling from Heaven. He faceplanted the ground, the impact causing him to black out. When he came to, that _thing_ was growling at him with its glowing eyes. Alec runs as fast as he can, searching for something, _anything_ , at least a sign of Isabelle.

 

He collides with something, falling back towards the floor. When he looks up, he's met with this black figure with smoke surrounding it. Its eyes are also glowing, but this one looked less scary. But with no weapons, Alec was kind of defenseless. But he kicked it backwards. The figure didn't seem at all affected by Alec's action. And it didn't help when the figure raised a katana. As soon as he brings it down, an arrow whips through the air, hitting the figure in the little glowing orb in its chest.

 

The figure falls to the ground, turning into smoke upon contact.

 

Alec turns, hoping it's Isabelle, but is met with an unfamiliar face. She had short hair, and Alec took note of the infamous bow in her hands. She ran up to him, stretching her hand out.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Alec takes her hand, slowly rising to his feet.

 

"Yeah... thanks."

 

He brushes the leaves off his jacket, looking around.

 

"Do you, uh... do you know where we are?"

 

"No clue. I was hoping you'd know."

 

Alec looks at the ground where the black smoke once was and points.

 

"And I'm hoping you know what _that_ was."

 

"That was an Oni- Dread Doctors, Demon Doctors, assholes, call them whatever you want. Either way, you see one, aim for the chest."

 

"You don't seem very pleased with these things."

 

"Let's just say, last time I had an encounter with one of these things, it took a turn for the worst."

 

Instead of questioning, mostly since they were interrupted, Alec's first instinct is to grab the katana the _Oni_ had dropped. The girl notches an arrow into her bow, facing it towards the noise. However, they calm once seeing it was a human. At least, they think so.

 

"Hey, calm down. I'm not one of them."

 

The new face raises his hands, giving the two a look that said, 'and I swear if you don't put those down, I'm throwin', alright?'.

 

The girl lowers her bow, and Alec does the same with the katana.

 

"What's your name?"

 

The girl shoots the guy a narrowed stare.

 

"I'm not really in the mood for a share circle."

 

"Listen, sweetheart. I'm sure none of us are. This is just until we can figure out what's going on."

 

The girl is silent, but reluctantly answers.

 

"Allison. You?"

 

"Dean."

 

The two look toward Alec, as if to ask him his name.

 

"Alec."

 

 **Allison Argent** and **Dean Winchester** look around, Alec doing the same.

 

"You got any idea what this is?" Allison asks Dean, holding her bow close.

 

"Not really. It's like Purgatory. But worse."

 

Alec didn't want to stay put. He had to find Isabelle.

 

"I have to go find my sister."

 

He's about to leave when Allison grabs his wrist.

 

"Wait," she says.

 

"We have to stay together. We have a less likely chance of getting eaten if we do."

 

"You don't understand. I have to find Isa-"

 

"We'll find your sister. For now, we'll have to stick together."

 

"I barely know you, kid. But I'm gonna have to go with her." Dean chimes in, finally stepping closer to the two.

 

Alec takes his wrist back, face cold.

 

"I'm not gonna stick around with some strangers. I'm gonna find my sister, then I'm getting the hell out of here."

 

"Fine. Suit yourself." Dean shrugs.

 

Alec walks forward and leaves the two behind. He'll be fine on his own. He doesn't need any caretakers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alec trails behind Allison, Dean in the front.

 

After a run in with Leviathan and another argument, Alec was forced to stay with Allison and Dean, despite his protests. But, aside from that, he needs to find Isabelle. He already has a plan in mind:

 

_*Find Isabelle_

_*Get the hell out of this place_

 

It's a short plan, but it should be easy.

 

**_Right?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. And I'm not very 'up to date' with 'Shadowhunters' so forgive me if I don't capture their personalities good.


End file.
